


tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

by kiira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, alternate s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/kiira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'offer me that deathless death / good God, let me give you my life'</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

You know this shouldn’t turn you on.

Buffy’s eyes are snapping, furious, her long blonde hair brushing your collarbone and neck, pinning your wrists above your head with one hand and holding a knife against your cheek.

You know this shouldn’t turn you on, but _fuck_ it does.

"What you gonna do, B? You gonna kill me? Huh?" You’re gasping, maybe because of the fight-to-the death, maybe because Buffy’s warm and just a little too close.

"Shut up, _F.”_ She hisses, and digs the knife into skin, your blood on her blade.

It hurts, maybe a little more than it should, and you breathe out, “I’m sorry,” to Buffy’s pink lip gloss.

She smiles, dangerous and nothing like little Miss Perfect Cheerleader, and it’s _hot_. You squirm because this should _not_ be attractive, you should be terrified, bone-deep terrified, but all you want to do strain your neck up and bite her lips, her fluttering pulse, _anything_ just to see if her blood runs as red as yours.

"Sorry for what, Faith? Sorry you ruined my life? Sorry you tried to kill my friends?" She tugs the knife up, skirting the cut around your eye to push your bloody hair out of your face. "You see, Faith? I’m done with you. I gave you so many fucking chances and what do you do? You kill my boyfriend. He’s dead. And soon," She lifts her knife, examining it in the dingy alley light, and that’s all you need.

Darting your hand up, you snatch the knife and roll over, pinning Buffy beneath you. She, you notice, looks terrified. Her knife is still shiny with your blood, and you wipe it off on Buffy’s shirt.

It just seemed like the right thing to do. Symbolic or some crap like that.

Buffy’s eyes are shut and she’s shaking, from terrifying to terrified in seconds. “If you’re gonna kill me Faith, do it fast.” Her voice is pleading and there’s a smear of blood on her chin.

You lean down, close close close, and whisper into her ear. “I could,” and then moving so you’re staring straight at her, “never kill you.”

She arches close up to you, so that you can’t focus on anything except the blood on her chin and how her lip gloss is still perfect, and she whispers, “I could. Kill you.”

When you bite her lip, you’re not sure whose blood you’re tasting.


End file.
